Carmen (Overture)
(Kids Mode) |artist = (The Just Dance Orchestra) |year = 1875 ( ) |mode = Duet |dg = / |difficulty =Easy ( ) |effort =Moderate ( ) |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = Instrumental |nowc = Carmen |audio = |pictos = 68 |kcal = 15.6 |dura = 2:20}}Georges Bizet tarafından bestelenen ve The Just Dance Orchestra'nın sahne aldığı "Carmen (Overture)", , ve 'da yer aldı. Oyunda, başlık Fransızcada "Carmen (Ouverture)" olarak yazılmıştır. Dansçıların Görünüşü P1 P1, geleneksel bir ışık kıyafeti giyer. Bu, her iki kovanda iki altın şerit ve ön tarafta iki siyah şerit bulunan küçük bir mavi ceketden oluşur. Altında parlak sarı bir gömlek giyiyor. Pantolonu bacakları boyunca büyük bir altın şerit ve kalçalarında siyah bir şerit ile mavidir. Parlak sarı çoraplarla siyah ayakkabılara sahip. Kafasında altın bir çizgiye sahip olan geleneksel bir montera şapka takıyor. P2 P1'e benzer şekilde, P2 geleneksel bir ışık kıyafeti giyer. Bu, her iki kılıfta iki altın şerit ve ön tarafta iki siyah şerit bulunan küçük kırmızı bir ceketden oluşur. Altında parlak sarı bir gömlek giyiyor. Pantolonları bacakları boyunca büyük bir altın şeritle kırmızı, kalçalarında siyah bir şerit. Parlak sarı çoraplarla siyah ayakkabılara sahip. Kafasında altın bir çizgiye sahip olan geleneksel bir montera şapka takıyor. Çenesinde küçük bir sakalı var. Carmen coach 1.png|P1 Carmen coach 2.png|P2 Arka Plan Arka plan duvarların her açık panelinde çiçeklerle süslenmiş pop-up inekler ile bir pop-up stadyumudur. Açık bir gökyüzünün önünde bir güneş var. Şarkının belli bir kısmı boyunca, gece ve yıldızlar gökyüzünden düşer ve dansçıların üzerinde spot ışıkları vardır. Gece saatlerinde bir noktadan gökten düşen güller var. Gold Moves Rutininde 3 Gold Moves vardır. Gold Moves 1 ve 2: Sağ elinize bakarken sol elinizi ceketinize ve sağ elinizi başınızın üzerinde çapraz olarak yerleştirin. Gold Moves 3: Bu rutinin son hareketi. * P1: Sola yasla, sağ elinizi kalçanıza yerleştirin ve sol elinizi çapraz olarak havaya doğrultun. * P2: Sağa yaslanın, sol elinizi kalçanıza yerleştirin ve sağ elinizi çapraz olarak havaya doğrultun. Carmen gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 Carmen gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 in-game Carmen gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Carmen gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *World *Hall Of Fame *Duets * *All Songs A-E Trivia *In the Hall of The Pixel King, Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, ''Love Ward, Bubble Pop! İçin Alternatif Salonu ile birlikte Carmen (Overture), aslında Çocuk Modu'na dahil edilmesi planlandı. Ancak, bilinmeyen nedenlerle kaldırıldı. Galeri Game Files Carmen cover generic.png|''Carmen (Overture) Carmen cover albumcoach.png| album coach Carmen cover albumbkg.png| album background Carmen banner bkg.png| menu banner Carmen_BC.jpg| cover Carmen p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar Carmen p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Carmen pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Carmen menu.png|''Carmen (Overture)'' on the menu Carmen load.png| loading screen Carmen coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Carmen_jdnow_menu.png|''Carmen (Overture)'' on the menu Carmen_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Carmen_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Carmen_jd2019_menu.png|''Carmen (Overture)'' on the menu Carmen_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Carmen_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Carmen kissingstrangersalt wakawaka jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) and ''Kissing Strangers Beta Elements Carmen cover phone kids.jpg|Beta Kids Mode square carmen promo gameplay 1.jpg|Beta version (default pictogram colors and swapped outfit colors) carmen promo gameplay 2.jpg|Another promotional image with Beta elements carmen promo gameplay 3.jpg|Another promotional image with Beta elements Others Carmen thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Carmen thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio Bizet - Carmen - Overture Carmen (Overture) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Carmen (Overture) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Carmen (Overture) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 Carmen(Ouverture) Carmen (Overture) - Just Dance 2019 Just Dance Now - Carmen Overture - 5 Stars References Site Navigation en:Carmen (Overture) es:Carmen (Overture) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1980'ler Sonrası Kategori:Klasik Müzikler Kategori:Düets Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları